(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display device, and more particularly to an all-dimensional display device adapted for use in cars.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, computers have been adapted for use with cars, particularly in conjunction with the development of communications technologies. It is a trend to equip cars with navigation system and other network equipment. Audio and visual equipment, such as DVD, has also found application in cars.
Take the navigation system as an example. In addition to a reception device, it further requires a display device. If the car is seen as a semi-public space, that is, the car may carry passengers, then only the driver can look at the display. Apart from possibly endangering road safety, this is inconvenient for the passengers who cannot look at the display.